El chocolate es malo para la salud
by Sorcieres de la Neige
Summary: Sí, y Albus lo usa demasiado a menudo. Y miradle, ha acabado en Gryffindor, haciendo el tonto, persiguiendo a su prima para poder partirle las piernas al novio de ésta. Se supone que es Rospius pero Albus y Scorpius se han revelado contra mi y han decidido parecer una pareja. No es la intención. Reto a las valientes de EEQCR. Niesugui


**Gui**: El otro día intenté publicar esto y la cosa no funcionó porque internet decidió irse de vacaciones. Así que vuelvo a empezar. Mi presentación la última vez fue muy ingeniosa pero no se ha guardado ni en mi memoria. Así que a apechugar. Esto es la respuesta a un reto muy restictivo de un foro de por ahi. Es decir, el "**Reto a las valientes**" del foro **El Escorpión que coleccionaba rosas**. Lo habéis adivinado, es Rospius. Id y amadlo. Y he tenido que meter a Albus en Gryffindor por culpa de esto pero DA IGUAL. Cumplo todos los requisitos, las palabras en cursiva y todo lo que había que hacer, hecho.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes etcétera son de Rowling y todo lo demás (incluído el título que aún no conozco) es mío.

* * *

**El chocolate es malo para la salud  
_mirad a Albus_**

Así que había cogido _chocolate_ para tener energía en su cometido. Se lo había metido en la boca y casi no le había dado tiempo a saborearlo entre la lengua y el paladar: lo había masticado (oh, gran sacrilegio) y se lo había tragado.

Se siente un poco como Sherlock Holmes en busca de un misterio. Y su Watson es MALFOY. Lo que le costó subir las escaleras del cuarto de chicas. Y colar a Malfoy en la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Claro que no habiendo nadie habría tenido que ser fácil, pero no, fue patoso y poco inteligente. Ahora que Scorp le va enumerando las cosas que podría haber hecho (entrar directo a la Sala Común y al descubrir que estaba vacía, coger la escoba y subir al cuarto de chicas) se siente estúpido.

Lo de teñirle el pelo y darle una bufanda Gryffindor con la que camuflar el escudo de su uniforme, aún, pero subir arrastrándose por la rampa en la que se había convertido la escalera... Scorp había cogido la escoba y le había rescatado. Qué acto de buena voluntad. Cualquiera habría dicho que era Slytherin. A menos que lo hubiese hecho... ¡Eh! ¡Lo había hecho para demostrar su superioridad intelectual! Además estaban su sangre, su astucia, su habilidad para estar en el momento adecuado en el lugar correcto, su capacidad de parecer inocente en las peores situaciones y su gran cobardía que le hacía huir. Como en estos momentos.

Albus ha dado la cara. Está aquí en la mitad del medio del cuarto de las chicas, justo en frente de Rose, que está con esa chica nueva, Wendy. Pero Scorpius tiene un escondite mejor y ahí se ha quedado. El muy cobarde. Bueno, en realidad piensa algo más fuerte que "cobarde".

-¿Albus? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Por suerte, Al ya se había pensado la respuesta.

-No, la pregunta es ¿qué me estás escondiendo? Lo veo en tus ojos Rose. Tienes novio. Lo sé.

-Claro, Potter, _el novio de Rose es_ su libro de gatos mágicos. Ella lleva a un elegante felino en su interior y se compenetran mucho y muy bien.

La verdad era que Rose tenía amigas raras. La tal Wendy era demasiado sarcástica para su gusto. Y además eso del felino en su interior sonaba muy lésbico. Demasiados bollos no son buenos para uno.

Así que no hay más que hablar y Albus se desliza hasta el suelo por la rampa. En el fondo, siente un gran regocijo dejando solo a Scorp entre esas dos. A ver cuánto le aguanta su escondite. Porque en el fondo no son amigos, sino que Malfoy es su subordinado. Nada más. Si es que en el verdadero fondo le cae mal, por ser un cobarde.

Lo que Albus no se imagina es que Scorpius sale en seguida de su escondite. Su pelo sigue negro y sigue teniedo una bufanda de Gryffindor. Wendy pega un bote pero Rose ni se inmuta.

-¿Qué haces con el pelo negro, Scorp?

-Lo siento, _Weasley_ Yo ya me iba.

Muy frío. Así que Rose le agarra del brazo haciendo un sonido muy de madre diciendo "ep, ep, ep, ¿a dónde crees que vas?". Sin rodeos. Si es que pasa de los posibles obstáculos. Se los carga y avanza, qué leches.

-Pero...

Scorpius le echa una fugaz mirada a Wendy. Rose les mira alternativamente. Y lo suelta, de nuevo sin rodeos. Esperar cuesta más.

-Nos vio y lo sabe. Fin.

-Por eso dijo lo que dijo, ¿eh?-Scorpius no se refería al comentario sobre las _manzanas_ pochas del manzano de su casa que había dicho entrando en el cuarto, antes de descubrir a los dos chicos. No, se refería al supuesto romance de Rose con su libro que la nueva había creado con un par de palabritas, comentario que a Scorp le había molestado... Pero vamos que son solo celos, aunque él sigue pensando que es la adolescencia y que ya se le pasará. Además tener celos de un libro no es normal, ni siquiera para un mago.

-Sí -contesta la tal Wendy-. Pero yo ya me iba.

Está bien, por lo menos se va. Scorpius respira aliviado. Rose sigue divertida, con una sonrisa en los labios de esas de las que pone siempre que mira a Scorpius con la clara intención de ponerlo nervioso.

-¿Estás firmando tu sentencia de muerte, eh Scorp? Y Albus es el que blandirá el hacha- se ríe de él.

-No, perdona, Rose. _estamos firmando nuestra condena _, inclúyete.

-Albus nunca mataría a su prima adorada. Y a ti tampoco. Eres su amigo.

-No. Me cae mal.

-¿Y qué hacíais juntos en mi cuarto? ¿Pelear?

-Algo así.

-No. Estábais besandoos apasionadamente. Albus se inventa que busca pistas sobre mi eventual novio para poder estar a solas contigo.

-Eso es mentira. Veo como te crece la nariz.

-Eso es de la peli que me enseñaste el otro día.

-Sí Rose, también es una referencia cultural gigantesca, pero no te preocupes por no saberlo. Es que yo hago Estudios Muggles, soy raro, ya lo sabes.

-Bueno da igual, el caso es que en _quidditch_ te ve tan sudoroso que le pones mucho y por eso busca contacto físico contigo.

-Vas a acabar dándome asco. Pero al grano. Quitando los instintos asesinos de Albus...

-Que no Scorp. Ya sé que ves peligro por todas partes pero relájate.

-No puedo, le estoy mintiendo.

-No le has negado nada: has omitido información. Además ¿qué más te da mentirle? No sois amigos.

He ahí la sonrisa. Claro que Scorpius no se pispa de nada. Se supone que es asusto pero siempre hay un burlador burlado y Rose se toma la revancha de un par de puntualizaciones quisquillosas que Scorpius se ha divertido haciéndole. Aunque su comentario tiene otro resultado del esperado, claro. Los de Gryffindor son malos videntes de toda la vida, ya se lo ha asegurado mil veces Trelawney.

-Es verdad. ¿Qué más da?

Y luego besa a Rose y Rose le besa y les dejamos en su intimidad, cotillas asquerosos, que sois unos pervertidos, tienen diecisiete años y son novios a escondidas. Es normal que hagan esas cosas. Por mucho poder omnisciente que yo tenga no os voy a enfocar eso. Mejor vamos a buscar a Albus unos diez días después de esto, ingiriendo chocolate de una manera más armoniosa esta vez.

-Aún tenemos tiempo, Scorp. Rose va por las gachas. Se irá a Hogsmeade en diez minutos. Hazme el favor de comer chocolate.

-Albus, la próxima vez espera a estar fuera. No vengas a mancillar la mesa de Slytherin.

-Mira que eres borde. Por eso me caes mal. Tienes que encontrarlo tú, Scorpius. Recuerda que me lo debes.

-No te debo nada.

-Oh, sí. ¿Quién estropeó mi cita con Alice?

-Yo no he hecho eso.

-Entrar en el reservado de las Tres Escobas para preguntar si he visto a Rose cuando es obvio que estoy haciendo otras cosas con otras chicas no precisamente de mi familia...

-Pero sí de la familia de uno de los profesores...

-Cállate estúpido. Eso es fastidiar una cita. ¿Por qué buscabas a Rose?

-Porque me iba a pasar cajas y cajas de Sortilegios Weasley que poder lanzar en cuanto ganemos el partido contra Ravenclaw.

-¿Rose colabora en eso? ¿Vas a soltar productos Weasley para celebrar una victoria Slytherin? ¿Quién dice que ganaréis?

-Albus, no hay partido Slytherin Ravenclaw hasta dentro de un mes.

-¿Lo del tráfico de cajas era mentira? ¿Por qué buscabas a Rose?

-Porque Wendy me preguntó por ella.

-¿Por qué te lo preguntó a ti?

-¿Porque era el único amigo en común con Rose que encontró?

-¿Rose y tú os lleváis bien?

-Potter, ¿tienes ojos en la cara?

-Sí.

-Y no has visto que siempre que voy a tu casa o quedo contigo también está Rose?

Albus, para dejar de ridiculizarse, vuelve a mirar hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Rose no está.

-¡Scorpius! Rose se ha ido, !corre!

Os voy a ahorrar a Albus corriendo, empujándo, colándose en un carro a Hogsmeade que ya llevaba a seis personas y arrastrando a Scorpius con él. También os ahorraré la búsqueda de Rose por todo Hogsmeade y la decadencia final en las Tres Escobas. Y también pasaremos por encima de la culpabilidad de Scorpius y de cómo Albus se volvió a Hogwarts dejando a Scorpius con un par de miembros de su equipo de Quidditch. Ocasión que Scorpius aprovechó para encontrarse con Rose delante del Madame Pudipié a la hora a la que habían quedado.

-Digamos que te ha buscado por todo Hogsmeade. No se imaginaba que no vendrías hasta después de comer.

-Te he ocasionado un entretenimiento, ¿eh? Engañar a tu enemigo, seguro que te sientes realizado.

Mentira cochina. Scorpius es Slytherin pero es un alma pura y buena. No hace el mal por el mal. Además, Albus le cae como que más o menos bien.

Y esto son ejemplos de la tortura de Scorpius. Sufre diariamente lo que llamaremos falta de un término mejor remordimientos.

No os voy a contar la historia de cómo empezaron a salir Rose y Scorpius a escondidas. Digamos que no se habían fijado el uno en el otro como posible pareja hasta que el mismo Albus les dijo algo así como "si es que sois la pareja perfecta". Ya véis, son estúpidos. Pero no os lo voy a contar porque sufrieron mucho haciendo los deberes sin poder tocarse y porque lo que hicieron después de toda esa tensión acumulada es de un rating tan alto que aquí está prohibido. Sólo que los dos, un día después exclamaron un "por fin" adorable y encantador y se besaron tan apasionadamente como espera cualquier lectora enamorada de esta pareja. Lo de que lo mantengan en secreto es un juego para Rose pero a Scorpius le afecta un poco. Por eso que hacen cuando están solos. Todas las parejas a su edad hacen eso. Y si le dice al mundo que sale con Rose, revelará ese algo. Y él necesita intimidad.

Claro que está que explota y además qué más le dará a Albus quién sea el novio de su prima y qué haga con él. Bueno, puede que le importe. Tanto como para castrarle. Sí. Es Gryffindor. Ellos hacen esas cosas.

Podría poner a un carne de cañón como posible novio de Rose. Algo asi como "¡Al! He encontrado al novio de Rose. Es este tupo feo de Hufflepuff que me cae tan mal". Pero le duele que Rose pueda llegar a tener tan mal gusto. Eso le colocaría a él en... "el montón". Siente escalofríos solo de pensarlo. Se lo va a tener que decir. Seguro. Se lo ha comentado a Rose (unas cinco millones de veces en lo que va de semana y sólo es miércoles). "Rose, ¿y si se lo digo?"... "Rosie, espera un segundo e interrupamos este beso apasionado en el cuarto de las escobas, ¿crees que debería contárselo a Al?". Rose le ha gritado así que ha parado. Además Albus ha hecho alarde de su herencia cultural, es decir, ha usado bien su nombre y ha honorado a Dumbledore el magnífico emulándole sin saberlo cuando le ha preguntado a Scorpius a bocajarro hoy jueves a las tres de la tarde en el preciso momento en el que salían los de primero de la clase de Transformaciones con McGonagall:

-Scorpius... ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme?

Obviamente Scorp no lo ha gritado en mitad de la sala. Es inglés, no estadounidense. No está tan loco. Para nada. Ni los de Gryffindor están tan mal. Bueno, puede que si... Y estoy haciendo lo mismo que hizo Scorpius: evitar el tema. De hecho, Scorpius emuló a Lord Voldemort el estupendo y a Harry Potter el pesado diciendo "No" después de un silencio. Luego hizo un chiste malo que mi dignidad me impide reproducir.

En la clase de Transformaciones, McGonagall le echó la bronca a un alumno porque se le había "olvidado" mencionar que no había hecho los deberes. Scorpius se tomó la bronca muy a pecho, como si fuese Albus el que se la estuviese echando y cuando salieron se le acercó y le dijo:

-Me gusta Rose.

-¿En serio?

-Sí.

-Sabía que me ocultabas algo. Pues bien, enhorabuena, razón de más para encontrar al novio de Rose y darle una patada en los ... y partirle las piernas.

-Pero si consigo salir con ella, YO seré el novio de Rose.

-Bueno, pero tú y Jack podéis salir con ella. Hay confianza.

Y entonces Scorpius supo cómo salir del atolladero: solo tenía que pedirle a Rose que saliese con él. Ella sólo tenía que decir que si. Todo era simple y Albus conocería al fin al "novio" de Rose. Y diría algo así como: «Pues yo habría jurado que tenía novio».

**.oOºOo.**

Muchos años después (veinte como poco. O treinta. Por eso de que así el delito proscribe).

-Al... Hay algo que meremuerde la conciencia desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Venga, libérate Scorp.

-¿Recuerdas en Hogwarts, cuando le pedí salir a Rose?

-Sí.

-Pues bien, llevábamos saliendo ya un tiempo.

-¿Cómo?

-Pues eso, ¿no te parece divertido? El novio de Rose era yo y luego seguí siendo yo... Y... Al. ¿No... No te hace gracia?

-Uy, no sabes la gracia que me hace Malfoy. Espero que tus años no te hayan sentado demasiado mal porque si no te vas a cansar muy pronto de huir de mi.

Y Albus persigió a Scorpius.

* * *

Sé que os encanta mi dibujito de "el tiempo pasa". Soy estupendamente poquera. En fin, VOTADME! Es decir, DADME MUCHOS PUNTOS. Es decir, DADME EL MÁXIMO DE PUNTOS. Esto lo merece. Mira que bonito. En serio. ¡Que os he puesto dibujito de salto en el tiempo!

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


End file.
